First Christmas
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Christmas Eve with their first born. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Got into the Christmas mood. :)

* * *

><p>It was snowing hard when Rachel looked out the window of their apartment. Christmas time in New York always made her happy, and this year was extra special as they had an addition to their little family. She rubbed her shoulder sleepily as she yawned, turning away from the window and going back to the couch. Kurt had finally gotten Ana to go to sleep. It was like she knew the excitement of the coming holiday and wanted to stay awake as long as possible. Rachel kissed her baby's cheeks before settling down against Kurt. The Christmas tree with twinkling brightly in the darkness of the apartment, giving everything a warm glow.<p>

"It's too bad we got snowed in," she said quietly, reaching for the tablet to look at their friends' Christmas pictures online.

"I think everyone will just have to deal," said Kurt, moving Ana around in his arms. "The grandparents will just have to wait till next year for an actual Christmas."

"Daddy is already fussing about the 15 presents he has to mail," said Rachel, rolling her eyes as she looked through the recent posts.

"They can drive up next week when we're back up to a sunny and balmy 40 degrees," said Kurt, a touch of humor in his voice.

Rachel laughed at that, holding out her hands to Kurt to take the baby. He settled Ana in her arms, who whimpered at the loss of her daddy's warmth.

"Momma's here," she cooed in Ana's ear, who had not even woken up at the movement. Kurt took the tablet out of her lap and sat it down on the coffee table.

"I'm really beginning to think I went too far with the holly," said Kurt, gesturing around the apartment at the Christmas decorations.

"Everything really does look great Kurt," said Rachel in amusement. He made a noise and she nudged his shoulder.

"Although considering someone isn't old enough to pay attention to anything except food and to cry about a wet diaper, maybe it is a little bit overboard."

"It'll look good in the photographs at least?"

"We haven't done a family photograph yet, have we," said Rachel, surprised when she realized this. She hadn't even thought about it. Since Ana had been born, the time had flown by. _Had they even made out Christmas cards?_

"Not since the hospital," said Kurt with a nod.

"We'll have to remedy that," Rachel said. "Won't we Ana?"

The little girl was still sleeping hard as Rachel giggled.

"Next Christmas you're going to be a handful I think."

"I don't think I'm ready for that," said Kurt. "The Christmas tree won't survive curious little hands."

"We'll just have to get a new one," Rachel said. "Or maybe one little one her size so she can play with it."

"That's a good idea," said Kurt with a nod. "Plastic ornaments?"

"I think that would be a given," said Rachel.

Kurt looked off towards the mantle where their stockings hung. Even if there was no fireplace, two red stockings and one little pink one hung cheerfully beneath the silver and white snowflake tinsel adorning the mantle. The pink one was already stuffed to the brim with soft toys and rattles that she could play with. At the bottom of the stocking, Rachel had secretly started Ana a headband collection from Santa which she was going to have fun opening and teasing Kurt with.

"Hey," she said softly. Kurt looked over at Rachel, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"It's midnight."

"So it is," said Kurt, looking at the time on the clock on the wall.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," said Kurt. "Merry Christmas to you too little bug." He kissed Ana on the forehead.

"What about me?" said Rachel with a small pouty smile. "Don't I get holiday smooches?"

"Look up," Kurt said. Rachel looked up and was amused to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"That wasn't here yesterday," said Rachel, eyeing the greenery.

"Christmas magic," said Kurt. She chuckled and leaned towards him. The soft, gentle kiss just made her want more, but there was a baby between them, which made it difficult.

"I think we shall have to make use of that later," said Rachel. "When there's not a child in the mix."


End file.
